The Kamei and Kuehnemund Siblings' First Stayover
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Slash and Jeanette's family is taking care of all five Kuehnemund siblings and that spells fun for Slash and trouble for Jeanette since she hasn't gotten along with Jam! Will chaos ensure and will the two finally get along? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Kamei and the Kuehnemund Siblings' First Stayover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids 2, but I do own Aeris, Brittany,  
Jeanette, Jammie, and Kiayone.  
  
Summary: The Kamei family and their two children (Slash and Jeanette)   
are taking care of the five Kuehnemund siblings (Jam, Brittany, Aeris,  
Jammie, and Kiayone) while their parents are away, and the two groups  
of siblings are best friends... well, not all of them are, also   
things don't go the way they think it's supposed to! Also, this is a   
first person to third person story, so it will go from first to third   
and back again for a few times.  
  
Chapter 1: The Message of Friends Staying Over   
  
Hello? Is this thing on? Everyone should know me by now, I'm  
the eleven year old leader of the Snowboard Kids, Slash Kamei. Well,   
I thought that sleepovers were horrible. Boy, was I right... BIG time.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five year old Slash Kamei was getting ready for the big message  
from his mother. Namely, it was a big surprise. He and his sister,   
three year old Jeanette Kamei were going to get a big surprise for the   
first time.  
  
" So, Slash, what you think is the surprise?" Jeanette asked   
in a cute voice.  
  
" Well, I'm not sure." Slash replied.  
  
" I know, Mommy said that Brittany, Aeris, Jammie, and Kiayone   
are going to be in the surprise... hey, isn't that guy Jam Kuehnemund   
in it too?"  
  
" Yeah, he has to... or else, he might miss out on some fun!"  
  
" For once, I may have to force myself to be near him! I   
remember the last time. You played a prank that haunted even you. That   
purple dinosaur gave me nightmares for 2 months!" Jeanette squeaked.  
  
" -shudder- Don't remind me, Jeanette... that dinosaur still  
gives me the jeebies..." Slash said.  
  
* RING *  
  
" I'll get it!" Mrs. Kamei yelled from the living room. She  
answered the phone.   
  
" Hello, Kamei residence, Mrs. Kamei speaking."  
  
Slash and Jeanette ran to the doorway to the living room, going  
to possibly listen in on their mother's conservation. Maybe it was the  
surprise they were expecting.  
  
" Oh, Mr. Kuehnemund! Nice to talk to you! So are your kids  
ready? Mmm-hmm... mmm-hmm... okay, I can pick up your kids right now.   
I'm about to take Slash and Jeanette with me anyways! Bye bye!"  
  
Slash and Jeanette went back to their seats at the kitchen.  
" We're going to pick the Kuehnemund kids?" Jeanette asked her older  
brother. " You know Jam gives me a bother every time we're in the same  
car!"  
  
" Well, he's a new face in Snow Town. He and his family lived  
in New York City until they moved here. I became friends with him very  
quickly like you with his sisters. I still have trouble with Jammie.   
She's a serious pain in the neck... but, they're in the surprise, so  
we got no choice." Slash explained.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me and Jeanette were the first kids to meet the new family in  
town. The family were known as the Kuehnemund family.   
  
They had five kids with them; the eldest was Jam while the   
youngest was Brittany. The ones in the middle were Aeris, Jammie, and   
Kiayone. When I met Jam, me and him quickly became best friends. The   
same thing happened to Jeanette. But then, one day, me and Jam pulled a  
prank on the girls and basically, Jeanette never got along with Jam and  
the girls never got along with me.  
  
It's still a little bumpy for Jeanette, but now Jam's sisters  
got used to me. I guess Jeanette is still upset about the prank we  
pulled on her, so I warned Jam not to mess with Jeanette for the time  
being, but knowing him for a while now, that might be impossible.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two Kamei children were now in the car, and their mother   
was driving.   
  
" Now, Slash, Jeanette, you know the Kuehnemund family? The  
new family that moved from New York? Well, Mr. and Mrs. Kuehnemund are  
going out of town for several weeks, so we're taking care of their   
kids for the time being."  
  
That set off Jeanette's alarms. " What?"  
  
" We're taking care of all five Kuehnemund siblings."  
  
Jeanette made a scared face. ' Oh, no...' she thought.  
  
" Jeanette, are you all right?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" Isn't this exciting? A whole 3 weeks with those kids! All of  
you will get along just fine."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT? For 3 weeks? Alright! That was my first thoughts. Jam and  
his sisters here in the Kamei household for 3 weeks! That excites me,  
but poor Jeanette doesn't look too thrilled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Kuehnemund house, the Kamei's van driven up the long  
driveway and parked.  
  
" Now, Slash, Jeanette, get down and help your new friends with  
their stuff to the van." Mrs. Kamei said. Slash and Jeanette unbuckled  
their seatbelts and got out of the van.  
  
The Kuehnemund house was 2 stories big. Then the front door  
opened and out came Mrs. Kuehnemund.  
  
" Hello! You must be Mrs. Kamei and ohh, those must be your  
cute and adorable children! Come out, kids, and meet your babysitter  
for the next 3 weeks!"  
  
Right away, five kids came out of the house. Four girls and one  
boy lined up immediately in front of the van.  
  
" Kids, this is Mrs. Kamei and her two children, Slash and  
Jeanette. You must know them very well since we're their friends."  
  
" Yes, Mom!" all five kids said happily.  
  
" Their stuff is upstairs. Can you help them with it?"  
  
" Sure!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will the Kamei children get along with the Kuehnemund kids?  
Will Jeanette ever forgive Jam? Find out next time! 


	2. The Rockets Fly!

The Kamei and Kuehnemund Siblings' First Stayover   
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Last time: Slash and Jeanette got the surprise of their lives: their  
family's taking care of the five Kuehnemund siblings for three weeks!   
But that spelled trouble for Jeanette since she hasn't gotten along  
with Jam...yet.  
  
Chapter 2: The Rockets Start Flying Between Jam and Jeanette  
  
(clears throat) You might already know me from what Slash has  
told you. I'm his sister, Jeanette Kamei.  
  
As you already might know, I don't really get along with Jam   
very well. After all, he's just a mere boy who's always out looking  
for trouble. I, on the other hand, is not a troublemaker, I'm just...  
shy around boys other than my brother.  
  
Well, I remember that time when we went to pick up the five  
Kuehnemund siblings...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slash and Jeanette went inside the huge house. It was big on  
the outside, but it was HUGE on the inside. It had six bedrooms, one  
for the parents, and five for their beloved children.  
  
" Hey, Jeanette!" a girl's voice called.   
  
Jeanette turned around to find the beautiful four year old  
Aeris Kuehnemund. She was a pretty normal girl until it came to her  
healing magic and world saving powers.  
  
" Hi, Aeris. Want me to help you take your luggage to the car?"  
Jeanette asked.  
  
" Sure."  
  
Jeanette and Aeris got her luggage and headed outside the door  
when... the door opened in Jeanette's face, knocking her down.   
  
" Jam! You opened the door in Jeanette's face!" Aeris yelled.  
  
The five year old boy came out, closed his door, and saw   
Jeanette behind the door, her face red because of anger.  
  
" Well, well, well, why, it's little Jeanette Kamei. You do  
know that I'm staying at your house for 3 weeks. That's 21 days of  
pure torture for you." Jam smirked. Jeanette was ready to beat the  
stuffings out of him.  
  
" Let's go, Jeanette, he's on the crazy side. I bet he likes  
you." Aeris chirped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did I LIKE him?? I HATED him... well, not really, but I don't  
consider him to be a boyfriend... I was still too young for stuff  
like that...  
  
... even though I want him, but I'm too shy!!! That's why I  
have Brittany and Kiayone to guide me in this game called life.  
  
But there's the fact of the prank, the reasons he's not right  
for me... and besides, Slash would throttle both Jam and me for dating.  
Maybe I'll find someone right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeanette was still steamed at Jam for opening the door in front  
in her face. She wished that he stayed away from her for the 3 weeks,  
but she would have to deal with him, so she decided to stay quiet for  
the time being. But that wouldn't last...  
  
As soon as everything was packed, all the kids went inside the  
van. Jeanette was in the passenger seat while the rest of the kids  
were in the back. Jeanette relaxed for a few minutes and a few minutes  
was all she got. Jam decided to play with his bouncy ball and threw it.  
It winded up hitting Jeanette on the head.  
  
That was all Jeanette could take. Everyone except for Jam knew  
exactly that the last thing to do was to push the little one over the  
edge. Jeanette turned really red, and that wasn't blushing. It was   
anger.  
  
Jeanette turned very slowly to face the five year old boy who  
had threw the ball. Everyone else took cover. She had the LOOK on her  
face. Jam sweatdropped.   
  
" S-s-s-sorry?"  
  
Jeanette was so mad that one of her veins was popping out of  
her head. She grabbed Jam by the collar and was about to punch him, but  
Mrs. Kamei came in and Jeanette put on her innocent face and a angel  
halo. Jam was shell-shocked. The other came out of hiding.  
  
" We're all set! Buckle up, kids." she said cheerfully.  
  
Jeanette gave Jam one last cold glare. A glare that would have  
frozen any boy solid, but not Jam.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man, did I hate him for that! I could have gotten a bump! I  
was so mad... yet didn't punch him.  
  
I wanna punch, but yet I didn't... does that prove that I like  
him???   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jam and Jeanette has got to get along here, people! Will they  
finally do so or will this be a all time war? Find out in Part 3! 


End file.
